It's You
by Shimmer329
Summary: Season four. Rewrite of the banquet. BL oneshot maybe


**A/N: Hey to all the Brucas fans out there. I was just watching season 4 of OTH, yes I finally brought myself to watching after comtemplating whether or not to since Brucas breaks up in that season. ANYWAY I was watching the episode when they have the banquet before the State Championships and Brooke asks Lucas to go with her but at the end of the night they both say it was a mistake then it shows her flipping through the album with pictures of her and Lucas. It made me all depressed && made me want to write this. Yup so I don't really know if I'm gonna go anywhere with this storyline I just had the URGE to write it. So let me know what you all think! Read & Review!!!**

"Hey…" Brooke cautiously approached Peyton who standing alone getting some punch.

"Here to hand me another doggy bag Brooke?" Peyton said cheerfully.

"What are you doing Peyton? You're sleeping in the same bed as Lucas and you still haven't said anything to him."

"Look I told you that I wasn't going to say anything until things between you two were over." Peyton said truthfully.

Brooke sighed, "You had your chance Peyton. You should've told him."

"Well it doesn't matter now does it? Looks like you two are getting back together." Peyton shrugged her shoulders, put on a small smile, and walked away.

Brooke stood there with the world spinning around her head. She felt more torn up than ever before. She had the choice of getting back the guy that she loved or giving up that guy for her best friend… or at least she used to be.

Everyone was back in their seats for the presentation of Coach Whitey Durham's life time achievement award. As he spoke everyone listened carefully to his speech full of heart and tears. He spoke of the loves in his life; basketball and his wife Camilla. He spoke of his passion for basketball and the lady whom he had fallen in love with. He spoke of love in which no one in the world could come between and a love that became more important than anything else in the world. Tears were brought to everyone's eyes as Coach Whitey accepted his award and thanked everyone.

While everyone at the table was in the midst of tears and holding it in, Brooke had tears falling left and right. She was lost in her own world for a moment and gazed off into space until Lucas turned around.

Lucas let out a small chuckle, "Well I guess Whitey's speech even brought down the tough Brooke huh?" He wiped away her tears and cupped her face gently.

Brooke tried to put on a brave smile acting along as if Whitey's speech was the only thing that brought her to tears. "Yeah I guess so," she sighed.

"Are you going to be okay or do you need a moment?" he joked.

"Very funny Lucas. You know how I have a weak spot for weepy little speeches from men." Brooke replied.

"Yeah I think I have some experience in that department." Lucas added.

"Oh so you have a weak spot for weepy little speeches from men too? Why Lucas if I knew you're gay I would've never asked you to go to the banquet with me."

"What am I gonna do with you Brooke Davis?" They both chuckled and for a moment, it felt like everything was normal again. If there is an existing definition of normal for Brooke and Lucas, that is. Brooke glanced over her shoulder to find Peyton cringing at the sight of the two of them. Her moment of joy soon faded away as she remembered the reality of it all. Peyton was still in love with Lucas and it wouldn't be long until Lucas would go running off to her once she admitted her true feelings to him. That is if Brooke was going to officially end all loving ties with Lucas.

"So you wanna head back now?" Lucas's voice snapped Brooke out of her thoughts.

"Um…Sure." She responded hesitantly unsure of what was lying ahead.

"Just give me a sec, I gotta go say bye to Peyton." He said caringly

"Yeah… go ahead I'll be outside."

"Alright I'll be right there." He soon approached Peyton to say goodbye and left Brooke alone again.

As Lucas walked away Brooke sat there for a moment deep in thought before she was interrupted by Derek.

"So you're Brooke? Heard a lot about you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked curiously.

"It shouldn't matter, plus it's coming from Peyton who you aren't really friends with right now so it could be a one sided story that I've been hearin'" he replied.

"Who knew Peyton's brother would be so different... Well I mean I guess you're not that different from her, or at least the person she used to be."

"What about you? Are you still the person you used to be?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you're in the right place to ask me that kind of question. I don't even know you." Brooke answered slightly rolling her eyes.

"Well, who knew Peyton's former best friend would be so alike to the Peyton now."

"I am absolutely **nothing** like Peyton. First off I'm not a lying backstabbing two faced bitch who chases her bestfriend's **boyfriend**. And second I'm not afraid standing up to guys." Derek was starting to press her buttons.

"Are you sure about that? 'Cause it looks to me like you came to this banquet with Lucas to get Peyton mad and hurt but in a way you're scared you're gonna fall for him again."

"Who the HELL do you think you are!" Brooke spoke sternly then fiercly walked out of the scene.

* * *

Lucas found Peyton sitting in the lounge area outside the banquet room and tapped her on her shoulders.

"Hey Peyton, I'm about to go so I just wanted say goodnight before I left. I'm gonna go drop Brooke off then head home."

"Well it looked like you two were having a good time. I guess it wouldn't have mattered if I wished you good luck or not earlier," she smiled as best as she could in this situation.

"Yeah, yeah. We had a great time. I… I guess I'll find out where we're at once I walk her to her door."

"I guess so…" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Say bye to Derek for me. I'll see you later Peyton."

Lucas headed outside for Brooke and now leaving Peyton all alone.

* * *

They walked up the small steps leading up to the front porch and then to the door.

"So…….." Lucas was scuffing up the porch with his shoes and had his hands in his pocket while rocking back and forth like a nervous child waiting for his punishment.

Brooke took a deep breath trying to find the words to say which is what she'd been doing all along in the car ride. She didn't realize that she hadn't said anything yet nor let her breath out.

"Brooke? Come on you're killing me here, and you look like you're about to kill yourself holding that breath in." Lucas let out a small laugh while gazing into Brooke's eyes.

Brooke let out a nervous laugh realizing that she'd gotten lost in a train of thoughts again and almost forgetting to breathe. "Sorry about that. So… um." She still hadn't quite figured out what to say.

"Yeah that's kind of what I said already." He too let out a nervous laugh.

Brooke looked up and sighed, "So where does this leave us?"

"That's kind of what I was wondering." Lucas now stood still and Brooke felt trapped not knowing how she could possibly get herself out of this situation other than snatching Lucas's keys and speeding her way out of here in his car. But sadly that wasn't going to happen.

She didn't know what else to say. She didn't know what else to say because she needed to know how Lucas was going to react to what she was about to do. Brooke stepped closer to Lucas and wrapped arms around him and kissed him with every bit of burning desire she had left for him. And to her surprise Lucas kissed back with just as much passion.

Brooke then backed away from the kiss leaving Lucas baffled for words. "Um… should I take that as,"

Before he could finish, Brooke cut him off "I was angry at Peyton when I asked you to the banquet today." She spoke soft and calm.

"Wait, what?!" Lucas wasn't quite sure how to respond after the drastic change in the tone. First an unexpected kiss and now this.

"I was angry that she slept in your bed with you and that she pretended like it was just you looking out for her and letting her sleep in your bed when in truth she has feelings for you. Lucas, you have to be the blindest guy on earth to not see the way she looks at you. The way she tries to retain herself from literally just blurting out I LOVE YOU. Can't you see that Luke? Peyton is in love with you and she's **been** in love with you for a while now. " Brooke finally admitted it. This would define whether or not Lucas still wanted her or Peyton. Her eyes were tearing up and she put her head down not wanting Lucas to see that she felt vulnerable.

"Brooke…" he had on his brooding face, he was more confused than ever. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met. She had a beautiful soul behind the walls that she built up for her own protection from the pain she'd gone through, and she wasn't like any girl he'd ever met. And he was more than happy to say that he fell in love with her. But then there was Peyton Sawyer. The girl that he always saved. The girl that he had an undeniable connection with. The girl that was in love with him but he had been too blind to see. Well if that **is** true… what had kept him blind for him to not see that Peyton Sawyer was head over heels in love with him?

Brooke slowly picked her head up, scared to look Lucas in his eyes, afraid of what his answer will be. But when she did she saw the pair of dazzling blue eyes gazing straight back into her own pair of hazel.

And then he had his answer. The girl that was standing right in front of him, the girl who was fighting to keep up her walls from crumbling down, the girl who's afraid to show how vulnerable she feels right here and now, she was the reason why he had been so blind to see the other lover that was after him.

"It's you." He said smiling brightly.

"What?" she said in her raspy voice with tears now flowing down her cheeks.

"It's you. You're the one that I want standing next to me when all my dreams come true Brooke. That's what I've said before and I'm keeping my word. It's you Brooke. I still love you, I do… And I'm not the blindest guy on earth to see that you still love me. But I must've been the blindest guy on earth to not see that Peyton has feelings for me…Brooke you can't call me out on that though because you're the reason why. You were the blindfold that kept me from seeing Peyton's love for me. But now I know why… I'm in love with you Brooke Davis. And from that moment I made that shot blindfolded with a… well… half naked Rachel telling me that was my way to prove that you were the one, was the moment you had me blindfolded with your heart." Lucas couldn't contain himself anymore, it was as if a lightbulb had gone off in his head and he couldn't turn it off, nor did he want to. "So call me a weepy speech telling guy. But as long as I'm your guy Brooke Davis."

Brooke stood there trying to let the moment sink in. She wasn't even sure it'd hit her yet. They locked their eyes on each other and smiled before stepping closer together to close the gap between them and shared a passionate, romantic kiss.


End file.
